


still a nerdy kid inside

by vinndetta



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, alter ego, alter persona, introspective piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Dan thinks about what his alter persona means to him.





	still a nerdy kid inside

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know. things are complicated. leave me alone ajssjjdksjdkjsd honestly this isn't the best thing i've written, but i wrote it, so i figured sharing it would be cool.

He thinks that sometimes people feel that the line between Danny Sexbang and Dan Avidan is nonexistent.

It's a tad more complicated than that.

In Dan's mind, the purpose of having a persona is to accentuate your good traits while also mixing in some of what you really want to be.

Although, he'd rather be Dan Avidan than Danny Sexbang. He's a bit shallow and a bit too awkward. A funny man - perhaps he could be a good friend - but never would he wish to really become Danny Sexbang.

But, it wasn't always like that.

There was a time in which Danny Sexbang was reminiscent of the exaggeration of traits that he had wanted in his life. To him, Danny was a sort of personification of confidence and fun with a comedic twist.

The real Dan would probably think before asking a girl out, but Danny would just straight up invite her to an orgy.

Dan likes to think he's not that shallow.

In all seriousness, Dan thinks that Danny probably doesn't get laid as much as he lets off. Danny's the kind of person to be rejected, not really understand why, but forget about it within the next five minutes.

The fans seem to like him though, getting excited whenever they see him in the Sexbang getup, whether in person or on social media. They even cosplay him, which is actually really cool to him. They seem to really love Danny Sexbang, even though he's kind of created to be sex-driven and then ironically rejected in favor of another.

Dan's not really sure how to feel about it, but he loves his persona, really does, deep down.

Danny was a character that he made way back when, to be funny and to be sort of a punchline. That's basically what he is, sort of what Dan would imagine it would be like in an alternate universe where he absolutely craves sex. It's sort of strange, but it's really funny. What could be funnier than talking about sex and making dick jokes, anyway?

But he does call himself Danny Sexbang sometimes, just because. It's sort of him, right? It doesn't mean that he's the character, but he does feel a connection, since he's the creator of the persona, inserting bits of himself into the character and personality.

Dan feels that it's sort of complicated, but, then again, what isn't complicated?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading! hits < kudos < comments !
> 
> i'm vinndetta on tumblr and ko-fi, and vinndictive on twitter! if you'd like to give me a prompt or commission me, send me a message for details! :) <3 much love xoxo


End file.
